conversionbureaufandomcom-20200214-history
Story: The Conversion Bureau: Yellowstone
The Conversion Bureau: Yellowstone is a My Little Pony fan fiction written by Anonsi, and based off of the original The Conversion Bureau story written by Blaze. Yellowstone has its own post on Equestria Daily, and can also be found on FimFiction.net. Plot In the story, Twilight Sparkle is sent on a mission by Princess Celestia to help escort a family of settler ponies to their new homes in what was once Yellowstone National Park. She is aided by two human agents named Hawk and Zorro, who are a cowboy gunslinger and swashbuckling swordsman respectively. Things don't go as smoothly as Twilight had hoped, and she is quickly forced to adapt or die in the harsh human wilderness. Characters Twilight Sparkle of course. Her characteristics are based on the canon of the actual show. The Garden Family: A family of earth ponies from Equestria who are starting new lives in Yellowstone. *The Father: Tall Leaf is an upright and do good sort of guy that will protect his family no matter what. He is primarily brown with a deep green mane and has a tree as his cutie mark. *The Mother: Morning Dew is a protective mother that is wary of humans, believing them all to be very dangerous. She is primarily yellow with a mint green mane and has a blooming flower as her cutie mark. *The Oldest Child: Busy Bee is a curious filly that asks a great many questions. She is a gossip and likes to talk. She is primarily yellow with a brown mane and has an open book as her cutie mark. *The Youngest Child: Merry Gold, unlike her sister, is shy and quiet, but shares her elder sister's curiosity. She is primarily white with a golden yellow mane and has no cutie mark. Agent Hawk: A gunslinging human that does everything in his power to protect the ponies. Zorro: Hawk's friend and ally that helps the cowboy through thick and thin. Also a bit of a charmer. Megan: A woman the group finds in a run down saloon who doubles as a remarkable sniper. She agrees to help them after Cottonmouth attacks. Cottonmouth: The antagonist of the story that has some unknown history with Hawk. Universe Yellowstone's setting differs from other Conversion Bureau stories, in that the Humans and Equestrians begin the story living in relative peace''.'' It is left vague on why ponification occured, and it is alluded in the story that it may not have been necessary in the first plast. Based on comments on the story found on FimFiction, Yellowstone's universe is noted by readers to be more optimistic view on things than other TCB stories and just plain old fun. Spin-Off Anonsi, the writer of Yellowstone, on the urging of the readers created a spinoff called Yellowstone the Series, which continued the story in a TV serial format. In the story, it turns out that magic has been leaking out of the protective bubble for years, and it is now causing problems on Earth. Problems such as causing mythological beasts to suddenly exist and awakening long dead terrors from their slumber. Yellowstone the Series has so far released 5 episodes and a number of minisodes, which act as a sort of supplement to flesh out the world. The spin-off was very well recieved. Anonsi also created Yellowstone RPG, which was based off of Dungeons and Dragons 3.5 d20 system. He said that he did it as a birthday present to Krass McWriter/Octavia/Starswirl the Bearded, the TCB writer that wrote An Azure Future. The writer, Anonsi, has stated that he has lost his motivation for writing and has since put Yellowstone the Series on hiatus. He has stated that he is looking for someone to continue it however. Category:Story